


A Misunderstanding

by MisaCarlson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt John Deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaCarlson/pseuds/MisaCarlson
Summary: John and you have been dating for a while and you wanted to surprise him by meeting up with him while on tour. You catch him doing something that makes you pissed.
Relationships: John Deacon & Reader, John Deacon/You
Kudos: 8





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add this to my first work, ya know to add more depth. But then i got a tad bored with it so i wrote it now.

Queen has just finished their Night at the Opera tour and you drove 3 hours to meet back up with your boyfriend, John Deacon. The band was at their last show and shouldn't have gotten back till 2 more days after, but you couldn't wait another night. You normally try to go on tour with John, but you had to stay at your shared flat because you couldn't ask for a couple months off. Your already hard ass of a boss would have fired you immediately. Although, you were using your sick days to get Friday off. The tour was long and you hadn't realized how hard it was going to be to stay away from John that much. You flew out for a weekend a couple times, but you missed waking up by his side every day. You also missed how you would waste the Saturday away, even if it was just laying around in the flat all day. You missed his smile, and the way he pulls you into a dance when a record is playing softly in the background. You miss the late nights you spend, talking about your future together. You miss his lips and how soft and gentle they were against yours. You missed him. You arrive in the middle of the concert and had to contain yourself seeing him on stage. Your heart leaped out of your chest seeing him. He looked like he belonged. You also enjoyed seeing Freddie and his costume. You found it so humorous when Freddie would strut all around the stage, and John and Brian all stayed in there spots. Roger didn't exactly have a choice, but he still somehow shined in his own way from the back of the stage. You loved seeing the band perform, each of the members were so different, but they all connected together perfectly. You wished you were enjoying it from backstage, everyone around you was screaming and it was giving you a headache. Backstage, everyone was quiet, and was resting from moving everything on stage. You could just enjoy the music and enjoy the view. The show ended with God Save the Queen and you head backstage. You run in to Roger on your way to see John. "Hey! y/n, What are you doing here. John didn't say you were coming." He gives you a quick hug.  
"Yeah, that's because he didn't know." you chuckled. "But do you know where his dressing room is?"  
"Yeah, its down there on the left. Should have a paper with his name on it. You shouldn't be able to miss it." he said pointing down the slightly crowded hall.  
"Awesome, thanks Rog." and off you went. Every step closer filled you with more and more anticipation. His dressing room door was cracked open. You could tell John was talking, but you couldn't make out the words. This didn't throw you off because you have caught him talking to himself. He stopped talking and you ease the door open, hoping not to startle him, but what you saw startled you.  
John was facing towards the door, but with a girl with her back towards you. Both, kissing. You stood there. Shocked. So many thoughts ran through your head. You felt like a fool. You felt like you trusted the wrong guy, even though he seemed so perfect. You stood there, feeling frozen in time. You saw John push off the girl, as you guys make eye contact. Every movement seem to be in slow motion. Your heart sunk as to why John was kissing another girl. Tears fled down your face as you turn to walk away. Feeling like you couldn't walk fast enough, you heard John call out your name. Hearing his voice, you thought it would bring you so much joy, but now you are filled with rage, confusion and melancholy. Everything snapped back to real time as you felt his hand grab your arm.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Everyone around was instantly quiet, watching you like hawks.  
"Y/n, I swear its not what it looked like."  
"Well, I'm not here to find out what really happened. Especially if it ends with you cheating on me. I drove 3 HOURS TO SURPRISE YOU, I DIDN'T COME FOR THIS SHIT."  
"Y/N LISTEN TO ME!"  
"NO, WHY WOULD I. YOU WERE JUST SNOGGING SOME OTHER GIRL!" You walked away, him following after you, but you ignore it all. You slam the car door shut, locking it before he could get in. With tears still rolling, you make the drive all the way back to your flat. You had to pull over every now and then because your tears made your sight too blurry, it wasn't safe. You felt so betrayed and worthless. You thought he was never the type of person to do such a thing. But here you were, in a situation where he did such a thing. You opened the door to your flat, feeling so defeated. It was 3 am and you sat at your kitchen table. A puddle of tears gathered on the table, with your head in your hands. You form a huge headache from the lack of water, you get up to grab a cup. You were shaking badly. You still were in complete shock. You start sipping the water, feeling a little refreshed. You get down a whole glass when the door flings opened and you see John. Immediately you see him locking lips with the other girl. You couldn't get the image out of your head.  
"Thank god your here."  
you slam the glass onto the counter. "I want you to leave."  
"wha-"  
"You heard me." you were trying not to scream, although that's what you wanted to do.  
"Y/N, I'm not leaving until I explained what happened."  
"I told you. I don't care what happened if it ends with you kissing someone that isn't me."  
"Y/n"  
"Hey! Didn't I tell you to leave."  
John approaches you, trying to get closer."Why won't you just listen to me!" He is starting to sound harsh himself.  
"FINE. If you wont leave I will." You blow right past him, he keeps trying to call your name. You could tell in his voice he is getting more and more irritated the more you keep ignoring him. "John, get it through your head." You say while throwing in some clothes into a bag and you head to your bathroom for some more things."I'm not going to listen to some lying, cheating scumbag. I wasted enough time on you, and if that is how your going to treat me then I'm not going to spend another GODDAMN minute listening to whatever your going to say next." At this point, you grabbed everything you needed out of the bathroom and headed for your keys. You slam the door shut and race down to your car.  
You blur every noise out as you drive to the only person you can think of. Chrissie, Brian's wife. You arrive at her and Brian's small house, thanking god that she actually answered. You and Chrissie became pretty close, you both spent a lot of time in the studio talking while the boys played their music. After explaining everything to her, she confessed to Brian calling her saying something had happened between you and John. Chrissie said you could crash for the night and you both will figure things out the next day. You thank her profusely and slept on their couch. You end up crying yourself to sleep, you felt completely heartbroken and you hated how you wanted to go back to the man that hurt you and be in his arms. You woke up to the whistle of a teapot. Your good friend had made some tea, and poured you a cup while you both casually talked. You pulled your hair back into a messy bun when Chrissie asked, "How are you feeling."  
The corner of your eyes pricked with tears. "I've been better."  
Chrissie got up from where she was sitting to give you a hug, you stand up and accept. You broke down, and she just hugged you tighter. You both stood there for a good minute until you broke apart. You both sat back down, and you took a long drink of your tea. The phone started to ring and Chrissie got up to answer it. While pouring yourself some more tea Chrissie called you over, and said Brian wanted to talk to me. You got up and went to the phone and asked Brian what he wanted to talk about.  
"Y/n, you should just hear John out."  
"Why did i know it was gonna be about him." You could feel the rage filling you up again.  
"He's a good man and it was a misunderstood situation."  
"I'm sorry Brian, but i cant get the image of him kissing the other girl out of my head."  
"Just, please consider talking to him."  
You felt a little bit calmer, Brian was a good person to talk to. His calming voice combined with his understanding made him someone you could always trust for advice. "I'll try."  
"Thank you, now I've got to go. Rog, Freddie and I are getting some breakfast and will be on our way home. Tell Chrissie I'll be home in about 3-4 hours."  
"Will do. Bye Brian."  
"Bye."  
You first tell Chrissie when Brian will be back. You then tell her the other part of Brian and your conversation. "He is a good man y/n."  
"I know. But he was kissing another girl. That isn't all that good."  
"But from your story, he said that it was a misunderstanding. Maybe there is more to the story than you think."  
You start thinking about it. Giving John the benefit of the doubt. You slump your head into your hands. "Oh my god, Chrissie. Did I just push away the best thing that's happened to me because I was too irrational to hear him out."  
Chrissie rubs your arm in comfort, "Just go to him, hear him out."  
You look up, more tears were rolling down your face. You loved John and the whole guilt trip hits you. You want to throw up because of the giant knot in your stomach. "I already made a fool of myself, what if he won't take me back. Oh my god. What have I done."  
"Go to him, apologize. If you don't, you will regret it for the rest of your life. You will always have the thought of 'what if'. Just, go."  
You nod your head and rush to the bathroom to change. You throw on some shorts and a graphic button down. Ironically Johns, but you didn't know or would've even cared when you threw it in your bag. In the moment you just wanted to get out. You let some tears fall, as you wash your face. You thought your bun actually looked alright. After you put on some deodorant and brushed your teeth, you head out of the bathroom. You give Chrissie a hug and thank her again for everything, before you head back into your car. You arrive at the flat. The pit in your stomach had formed again. You knew you couldn't handle it at the time. Realizing it was 30 past noon, you decided to grab some food.  
You didn't trust yourself to eat in the store, so you get your food to go and eat in your car. You were already sad and distraught. Being around other people, who are happy would overwhelm you. You ate the food slowly, you weren't hungry but another thing that happens when your sad is you lose appetite. Instead of regretting not eating later, you decide to slightly force yourself to eat. You still felt not ready after eating to see John. A thought passed through your head and in an act of procrastination, you act upon it. You take a long stroll in the closest park. You just walked around, getting fresh air and some fresh thoughts. The past 24 hours hit you like a moving vehicle. You definitely weren't ready for all the tears and shock. You weren't ready for the fight between you and john. It caught you so off guard that you acted irrationally and that wasn't fair to John. Sitting on a park bench, you caught yourself watching the kids in the park, running and playing. You envied the freedom they have from the constant stress and problems of adulthood.  
After most of them had left for supper, you realized that you spent enough time there. Feeling calmer and more relaxed you head over to the flat. You were scared of John’s reaction, but Chrissie was right, if you don't do it then you will always think of the what if’s. Taking deep breaths along the way, you finally knock on the door. After a couple seconds of shuffling from the other side, the door swings open with a messy John. He looked like he had been in bed all day. The flat was messier than before and all you could think of is how the hell did it all happen in one day. The floor had only a couple beer bottles on the ground with blankets and your shirts scattered everywhere. “Y/n?” when John saw you his face was shocked, but also brighter. This makes you feel happy but then you start to apologize.  
“John… I am so, so sorry.” The tears weld in your eyes. And before you knew it, they streamed down your face. “I should've heard you out, and it was selfish of me that I just left. I understand if you don't forgive me I was a complete jackass but-” You notice his right hand. His knuckles were red and purple. “John, did you punch a wall?” John looks down at his wound, ashamed. He stumbled to answer your question, but you took it as a yes. “We don't have any wraps, come on.”  
“What?”  
“We need to treat your hand, put it in a wrap so that it can heal. Come on, lets go to the drug store.” And off you both went. Nothing mattered to you more than helping John. You'd finish apologizing later, but right now, in this moment. John was injured and you wanted to help heal him. The car ride was painfully quiet, you wished the radio was on but you felt awkward putting it on. In the store, he followed you around like a lost puppy. You looked around for a bit, quickly finding a wrap as well as some ointment for any open wounds. At check out the cashier eyed you down. Looking at your read face, obviously from crying and John’s wounded hand he asked when John wasn't paying attention if you were in an abusive relationship and if he needed to call some authority. Smiling at his kindness, you assured him it was nothing and that your friend had punched a wall, not you. The cashier still looked skeptical but didn't push the topic.  
Another quiet car ride later and your back in John’s flat. He sits down at the small kitchen table and you pull up a chair to sit across from him. You take his right hand and put the medication on the wounds. Then carefully wrap the hand. While you were wrapping John breaks the silence.  
“May I ask how you know how to do this.”  
“I’ve punched walls in my time.” You chuckled. You looked up making eye contact with him. As you finish taking care of his hand there was something else you needed to take care of. ”Anyways, our fight was my fault. I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to get back together. I was irrational and you don't deserve that. I just really need you to know that I’m sorry.”  
John takes your hands into yours, being careful not to hurt himself. “Yeah i want to get back together. Y/n without you i went nuts. I realized that without you in my life, life would be so much harder. I know I only lived with it for one day, but in that one day i punched a wall.” He chuckled while he held up his right hand. It was then you saw the slight tears coming from his eyes. You cupped his face in your hands wiping the tears away. “Please don't ever leave me again.”  
“I won't, but what happened. Ya know, in the dressing room.”  
“A misunderstanding, that girl started to travel with us because of Roger. But quickly got bored of him.”  
“Wait, someone got bored of Roger?” You laughed. “That's new.”  
“Haha, yea i was shocked myself. But i swear.” He sighed, sounded like he was relieved that this whole mess was over. “She kissed me, i didn't kiss her.”  
“I believe you.” You got up to get some water. You kiss the top of John’s head. “Need a drink?”  
“Yea. You want to watch a movie?”  
“Yeah.”  
Everything went back to how it was. John moved to the couch, and you joined him with two glasses of water. You ended up between John’s legs, your back laying on his chest, with his arms reaching around to cross over your stomach. By the time the movie ended, john had fallen asleep. You quietly remove yourself from the couch to change into some sleep wear. You wear underwear and one of John’s t shirts, the usual. John walks into the bedroom, and switches from his old clothes to new ones. He must've woken up after you left. After changing, he walks over to you and grabs your face and kisses you softly. “I love you” he said, you could hear that he was really tired.  
You kiss back. “I love you too.” You hugged him tight and didn’t want to let go. “We should probably go to bed now.”  
“What… no makeup sex?”  
Shocked at his comment you laughed and went along with it. “Maybe in the morning, my love.” and with that, John hopped right into bed, eager to fall asleep. You join him with a bright smile on your face.


End file.
